simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Sims (série)
thumb Les Sims est une série de jeu vidéo de simulation de vie, développé par Maxis. Projection humoristique et décalée de la société de consommation, il n'existe pas d'objectif précis dans l'univers des Sims. Le joueur doit simplement gérer les besoins de ses personnages, les Sims, et leur faire mener la vie qu'il désire. Constituée d'un public particulièrement large, Les Sims représente l'une des plus importante série à succès du jeu vidéo, ainsi que la plus grosse franchise de jeux PC, avec plus de 100 millions de jeux vendus dans le mondeLes Sims passent les 100 millions, Jeuxvidéo.com, 16 avril 2008, (page consultée le 11 septembre 2009).. Naissance de la série The New Yorker - The kiss that changed video games Pour Electronic Arts, Les Sims, le dernier projet de Will Wright, célèbre concepteur de SimCity, était un ancien projet, hérité lorsque la compagnie a acquis son studio de développement, Maxis. Le premier jeu Les Sims a de nombreuses fois failli être abandonné. Si l'intérêt n'avait pas été présent à l'Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) de 1999, le jeu aurait été définitivement abandonné, rapporte Patrick J. Barrett III, un des programmeurs du jeu. Toujours selon ce dernier, EA n'a rien fait pour les aider et même les cachait. Ainsi, le jeu n'apparaissait même pas sur le grand écran présentant les trailers de tous les autres jeux. Au cours du développement du jeu, l'équipe a débattu sur le fait de permettre ou non les relations homosexuelles dans le jeu. Aucun autre jeu n'avait facilité les relations homosexuelles à ce point et l'équipe s'est demandée s'il fallait être les premiers à faire cela, surtout avec un jeu dont EA se souciait peu. Après plusieurs mois, il a finalement été décidé de retirer les relations homosexuelles du code du jeu. À l'arrivée de Patrick J. Barrett III en octobre 1998, il ignorait cette décision. Pendant que le chef de la programmation du jeu, Jamie Doornbos, était parti en vacances, Patrick J. Barrett III se retrouva sans rien à faire. Son patron, Jim Mackraz, lui remis alors un document définissant la manière dont les interactions sociales fonctionneraient dans le jeu. Aucun des deux ne réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne version du document, avant la décision de retirer les relations homosexuelles et qui décrivait ainsi toutes sortes de relations amoureuses autorisées. Alors que Jim Mackraz ne pensait pas que Patrick J. Barrett III s'en sortirait et lui avait donné le document simplement pour être débarrassé de Patrick, il réussit avec succès à écrire les codes pour les interactions sociales, dont les relations homosexuelles. Plus tard, lorsque Will Wright passa par le bureau de Patrick J. Barrett III, il fut content des interactions sociales intégrées et content de ce soutien aux relations homosexuelles. Au final, personne ne vérifia le travail de Patrick J. Barrett III et le jeu resta ainsi, tous étant de toute manière persuadés qu'EA tuerait le projet. Début 1999, on demanda à Patrick J. Barrett III de créer une démo du jeu pour la présenter à l'E3. La démo devait consister en trois scènes et l'une d'entre elle était un mariage avec beaucoup d'invités que Patrick J. Barrett III n'eut pas le temps d'organiser. Lors du premier jour de l'évènement, les producteurs du jeu Kana Ryan et Chris Trottier ainsi que toute la presse présente assistèrent au baiser de deux femmes Sims qui étaient présentes au mariage virtuel, elles étaient tombées amoureuses pendant la démo et avaient décidé de montrer leur affection à ce moment. Après ce baiser, les discussions autour des Sims dominèrent l'E3. Ce succès à l'E3 permis aux Sims d'avoir un futur certain. Système de jeu Généralités Les Sims est une simulation de vie qui propose de gérer la vie des Sims, les habitants de la série des SimCity. À travers une vue de dessus, le joueur contrôle indirectement une famille de Sims en donnant des directives à chaque membre de la famille. Une partie ne se termine jamais, à moins que toute la famille du joueur ne meurt. Il n'existe aucun but défini dans Les Sims, le jeu laisse entièrement libre le joueur de faire mener aux Sims la vie qu'il désire. À partir du second opus, les Sims grandissent et vieillissent. Les bébés deviennent des enfants, puis des adolescents, des adultes et enfin des seniors. Les Sims peuvent avoir des enfants qui hériteront d'une partie de leurs traits physiques et de leurs caractères, ils permettent de poursuivre la partie lorsque leurs parents décèdent. Un univers personnalisable L'univers du jeu est délimité par un quartier de ville. Dans ce quartier, un certain nombre de parcelles, vides ou avec une maison, sont disponibles pour y installer des familles. Les familles dans le quartier peuvent ensuite interagir avec la famille du joueur au cours d'une partie. Plusieurs familles pré-conçues sont déjà installés dans le quartier au début du jeu mais le joueur peut créer et ajouter lui-même ses propres Sims. Dans le premier et le second opus, la partie est focalisée sur la maison du Sim et seules les extensions des jeux permettent de voir d'autres lieux. Dans Les Sims 3, la délimitation entre le quartier et la maison du Sim n'existe plus et le Sim peut se balader librement dans la ville. Une famille peut être constituée d'un ou plusieurs Sims et est identifiée par un nom de famille. Pour chaque Sim, le joueur doit définir un prénom, une biographie (optionnelle), un sexe, une couleur de peau, un signe astrologique (influe sur le tempérament), et un âge. Le visage, le corps et les vêtements du Sim peuvent être personnalisés et sa personnalité est définie par cinq caractéristiques. Le second opus introduit la notion d'aspiration qui représente ce que le Sim aimerait accomplir dans sa vie. Chaque famille, indépendamment du nombre de membres, commence une partie avec un certain nombre de simflouz (l'unité monétaire du jeu) qui vont tout d'abord servir à acheter un terrain ou une maison pré-existante. Le mode construction du jeu permet ensuite de construire une maison tout entière ou de rénover celle qui est présente en permettant de modeler le terrain, de construire des murs, d'installer des portes et des fenêtres et de choisir le revêtement des sols et des murs. Enfin, l'argent sert à meubler sa maison, à travers un catalogue de 150 fournitures, pour permettre aux Sims de vivre et d'être heureux. Humeur et besoins Par défaut, les Sims conservent un libre-arbitre qui leur permet d'effectuer des actions selon leurs besoins et leur caractère sans que le joueur n'intervienne mais l'option peut être désactivée. Chaque Sim possède différents besoins, fondés sur la pyramide des besoins de Maslow et représentés par différentes jauges, qu'il doit satisfaire pour être heureux ou tout simplement pour survivre : appétit, confort, hygiène, petits besoins, énergie, distraction, vie sociale et environnement. Les jauges des besoins se vident progressivement et les Sims peuvent les remplir en effectuant un certain nombre d'interactions avec les objets du jeu (par exemple, la télévision influe sur les distractions, la douche sur l'hygiène, le frigo sur l'appétit…) et les autres Sims. Plus les jauges se vident, plus le Sim est malheureux ; une autre jauge permet d'ailleurs de connaître l'humeur du Sim. Un Sim malheureux est plus difficilement motivable pour effectuer des actions et être agréable avec les autres Sims. Les objets influe plus ou moins efficacement sur les besoins du Sim (en général, plus l'objet est cher, plus il remplit efficacement son rôle et donc plus il comble rapidement le besoin du Sim). Relations sociales En interagissant avec les autres personnages, le Sim peut construire son réseau social. Les autres habitants du quartier passent régulièrement devant la maison du Sim ce qui permet de faire connaissance. Plus le Sim interagit avec un autre Sim, plus le nombre d'actions disponibles est vaste. Une jauge permet de connaître le niveau de relation avec chaque connaissance. À partir du second opus, une barre de désir/souhait permet de connaître ce que le Sim aimerait précisément. Lorsque le Sim a un niveau de relation suffisant avec un autre Sim (homme ou femme), certaines actions permettent de séduire le personnage, quitte à s'exposer à un refus. Lorsque deux Sims vivent une relation suffisamment longue, une option permet de faire emménager les deux Sims ensemble. Il est également possible d'avoir un enfant. Les enfants ont les mêmes besoins que les adultes mais doivent aller à l'école plutôt qu'au travail. Travail La famille a besoin d'argent pour payer ses factures, pour acheter de nouveaux objets ou pour modifier sa maison. Le Sim doit donc choisir un travail et monter les échelons parmi différentes carrières. Pour obtenir une promotion, et donc avoir un meilleur salaire, le Sim doit partir au travail de bonne humeur, avoir un certain nombre d'amis et avoir un certain nombre de points de compétence. Lorsque le Sim a un travail, il a des horaires à respecter plus ou moins importants en fonction du poste. Historique Le premier jeu était prévu pour s'écouler à 200 000 exemplairesInterview de Will Wright, Jeuxvidéo.com, 9 septembre 2004, (page consultée le 11 septembre 2009).. Jeux Série principale * Les Sims * Les Sims 2 * Les Sims 3 * Les Sims 4 Dérivés D'autres jeux dérivés de la série principale ont vu le jour. On y trouve : * Les Sims sur consoles (Les Sims - Les Sims 2 - Les Sims 3) * Les Sims Permis de sortir * Les Urbz: Les Sims in the City * Les Sims Histoires * Les Sims 2 : Animaux & Cie * My Sims (exclusif Wii & Nintendo DS & PC) * Les Sims 2 : naufragés (Wii, ps2, PSP, DS, PC) * Les Sims Medieval Le principe est le même mais certains détails sont différents, par rapports aux Sims sur PC. Par exemple, les étages sont inexistants sur consoles mais présents sur PC. Sur consoles, il y a possibilité de multijoueurs, contrairement au PC. Certains objets changent, métiers ou vêtements, entre autres. Une partie des jeux sur console incluent un mode "aventure", dans ces jeux, il existe un but contrairement aux versions sur ordinateur. Les Sims Online EA-Land (qui s'appelait auparavant Les Sims Online était un MMO). Il était édité par Electronic Arts et ouvrit ses portes aux joueurs le 17 décembre 2002. En mars 2007, EA annonça que le jeu serait renommé et que de nombreuses améliorations y seraient apportées. Cela n'ayant pas eu le succès escompté en termes de fréquentation, un an plus tard, EA annonça la fermeture du jeu qui fut définitivement suspendu le 1er août 2008. Notes et références Lien externe * Site officiel de la série en:The Sims (series) es:Los Sims (saga) ru:The Sims (серия) Catégorie:Jeux